One Night
by Departed
Summary: Who knew a simple bet could end up this way? Alice/Bella, femslash.


**So… this is my first attempt at an Alice/Bella story. Hopefully I did well on it, since it isn't as good as I hoped it to be. This is NOT a lemon. At least I think… there IS strong sexual content in it, but I wouldn't call it a lemon. I would have made it T if I hadn't added some… stuff to it. Better safe than sorry, though :) Uh… yeah.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

**One Night**

I curled my fingers lazily around the piece of paper, allowing my eyes to adjust to the darkness surrounding me. It was cold, and my arm spread across the bed to the lamp beside me, illuminating the room. I shivered on the spot, wrapping my arms around the covers and dreading the disappearance of the person who was supposed to be by my side. Gripping the letter tightly between the sheets, I merely took a glimpse of it before sighing, crumpling it up and tossing it toward the couch.

I should have known. For my own selfish reasons, I've kept Edward with me at all times, every minute of the day without the thought of his own needs. I glanced at the clock on the bedside table, solving the math in my head of when he'll be back from hunting, and, according to him, the rest of the Cullens.

Three thirteen in the morning, and I suddenly felt a feeling of dread wash over me at the thought. They wouldn't be back until later on, enough time to stay awake without those cold arms wrapped around my waist, or that breath that sunk into my neck whenever he held me.

I was in Edward's room, tugging on Edward's pillows as I took another quick glance at the clock, oddly expecting it to skip an hour. My heart sank as I read three fourteen, and I gripped onto the pillow beneath me to toss it rather lightly toward the nightstand, but not light enough. I cringed as a crash erupted through the room. The clock was knocked down from its position, and then the lamp as it banged against the wall and to the floor, casting several flickers of light before dying and leaving the room to its darkest once again.

I fought the urge to run to the bedside table, and instead slid myself toward the other end. Cleaning up the glass that seemed to have shattered wouldn't have been the best idea, especially as clumsy as I was while I stalked through the darkness with bare feet. My entire body seemed to have been exposed to the temperature as I shivered beneath the rather scandalously looking dress I was wearing.

I reached my arms out toward the walls, searching for any sign of a doorknob. I squinted, finally able to make out the outline of a door. It made a rather screeching creak as I pulled it open, pushing myself through the small crack.

The hallway was dimly lit, to my relief. Several doors stood in front of me, each of them leading to one of the Cullen's room. I turned on my heel to reach for another door, only to come to a halt to what sounded like wind. There were lights shimmering brightly in the living room, and I stood with nervous tension as I took a few steps toward the stairs.

My eyes stopped on what appeared to be a person zigzagging from one end of the room to another, moving incredibly fast, only stopping to put up an ornament. My heart sped up at the fluent movement, catching sight of the person's, or should I say vampire's, spiky, black hair.

"Alice?" I choked out, my throat as dry as leaves. She immediately stopped at the spot, turning her head to beam up at me, and I couldn't help but smile back, despite the confusion I faced at her company. I took a single 

step and, with lack of attention, felt my foot bend further than it needed to and I struggled to keep my balance. With quick reflex, I placed my hands in front of me, closing my eyes to face the injuries that laid ahead.

But they never came. Instead, I felt myself being swept off the ground, clinging on what appeared to be something hard and cold, wrapped tightly around my waist until I was seated against the couch.

"You can never go a day without falling, can you, Bella?" The voice said beautifully, the words escaping through the owner's mouth like a melody.

I snuck a peek through the edges of my hair, blushing at the response I received as I realized I was in Alice's arms; my upper body above her lap, with my head leaning against her shoulder. I tucked away the strands of hair from my flushed face, attempting to calm my racing heart.

"Wha-" I pause, the events settling into my mind. Let's see… I tripped. Nothing new about that. I raised my head to look at the girl beside me, the one I called my best friend and future sister in law. Her eyes seemed to glow happily with a mixture of gold, waiting patiently for the question I was at the verge to ask. It wasn't such a huge surprise to find her here. How could I have been so stupid to even think Edward would leave me here by myself? Alice is always there when I needed her most. So, I settled into the comfort of her arms.

"I thought you left to go hunting," I murmured as I leaned my head against her neck. She pulled me closer with her arms resting around my stomach, and I could have sworn I heard a deep rumble through her chest, as if she was chuckling.

"You know Edward would never leave you here by yourself," she whispered as a statement, not a question. "Besides, I went hunting last week, remember?"

I did. The memory flashed through my mind in a moment, and I began to regret what I said earlier. There was a bit of an… accident that week, where Alice struggled to keep away from a human's exposed blood. She hunted the first animals she could get her teeth in, whether it was wild or even someone's pet.

I put the memory aside, finally able to focus on my surroundings. Lights continued to blink in every direction, a majority of them flashing red and green. I blinked, confusion overpowering me once again.

"Christmas?" I uttered, arching an eyebrow.

I felt Alice's body tense up, and I caught a glimpse of her excited face. "Do you like it? It's been a long time since we've actually celebrated Christmas, so I spent extra time decorating."

Christmas… I counted the days in my head, realizing it was the twenty-first. Has time really passed by that quickly? I pressed my teeth against my lower lip. I knew what this meant, and I didn't like it one bit. I hated accepting gifts from the Cullens, especially if they were expensive. It'll be like my birthday all over again.

"Bella, are you alright?" Alice asked, a worried expression covering up her excited one. Guilt easily washed over me, and I, reluctantly, nodded. It wouldn't be right to ruin her excitement over my selfish thoughts.

I forced a smile on my face as her hand landed on my lap, and I grabbed onto it, entwining my fingers around her own. It was cold, like any other vampire's, but warm at the same time. Even soft, and somehow more comforting than Edward's.

I froze the moment I thought of him, feeling a lump form in my throat, and scowled. Only a few hours since he left and I'm already fretting. How much more pathetic can I get?

Alice seemed to notice my hesitation as she tucked a strand of hair behind my ear, pecking me lightly on the cheek. I blushed slightly at her actions, letting go of her hand to look away.

"I know when you're lying, Bella. What's going on?" She asked, her tone now serious. I shook my head slightly as she played with my hair, occasionally sniffing it. "I just… miss him," I murmured under my breath, low enough that I could barely hear it. But I knew Alice heard as she nodded, understanding. I broke away from her grip to look at her, suddenly feeling a moment of dread in doing so. I ignored it.

"I know. He feels the same way about leaving you, Bella. But you mustn't worry too much," she chuckled as she said this. "He's coming back. I can assure you. I'm sorry I'm not much of a company."

I shot her a glare at her response, and shoved her playfully on the shoulder, knowing she probably wouldn't even feel it. "You know that's not true, Alice. I absolutely love being with you. No more or less than with Edward."

She rolled her eyes, incredulous, and I couldn't blame her. Everyone knew I couldn't stand a minute without Edward by my side, and it made my response seem like a lie. And it probably was, seeing that Edward was my soul mate. But a part of me felt something else, like it was true. I loved being with Alice. Every time she laughed, I'm able to laugh with her. The way she held me made me melt into her unusual comforting arms, and how we talked about nearly everything made me love her even more. It sometimes scared me how much I did love her.

I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard her giggle, and I realized I must have made a stupid face. I glared at her again, but it was quickly replaced by a smile. I grabbed her wrists, pushing her forward, and to my annoyance, she didn't even budge.

"You're wearing the nightgown I gave you," she said, her face lighting up. "You look gorgeous in it."

My eyes widened at her comment, and I looked at myself up and down before blushing, wrapping my arms around my knees. It wasn't so much as her comment that made it awkward. It was flattering, really, coming from a vampire. Especially Alice, who was the definition of gorgeous. But the dress… it was black, nearly see-through, held up by two thin strands and only covered a very small portion of my thighs. I never would have even _thought _about putting it on if it wasn't for the night before.

"It was for Edward," I stated quickly, and immediately clamped my lips shut. I closed my eyes quickly and mentally cursed myself for saying that out loud.

I took a glance at Alice, and was surprised to see her smile falter. She caught my gaze and looked away inhumanly quick, and I knew she would have blushed if she had the ability to do so.

"I-I know. I sort of had a vision on you trying to… bribe him," she muttered shyly, obviously afraid of what my reaction would be. I stared at her, speechless, snapping my mouth shut every so often. It never occurred to me that Alice could have a vision of something so… personal. It made me blush even more at the thought of her 'seeing' me dress and bathe.

"Please don't be angry at me, Bella!" She exclaimed. "I saw it as soon as you made the decision, and I couldn't stop it."

I licked my lips and rubbed my hand against my arm, anything to get out of this situation. Sighing, I smiled weakly at her, unwilling to get angry for something that wasn't her fault.

"It isn't your fault, Alice," I stated sincerely, biting down on my lip as I remembered the night before; the way Edward basically rejected me. I felt my heart tear up slightly as it occurred to me; the way I was willing to give myself to him, craving for him dearly while he pushed me away, stating that it was too dangerous. But I didn't believe him. I couldn't. "He's disgusted by me," I whispered sorrowfully, unable to understand that I just said that out loud. And I was quickly reminded as I felt something cold lift my chin up, so gently, I could barely feel the touch.

I stared into Alice's eyes, engaged by her fierce, yet breathtaking gaze as she pursed her lips. "Bella, please, do not say that. You know it isn't true. You are passionate, caring, and utterly beautiful. You just don't see yourself as you truly are," she stated firmly, letting go of my chin to capture me in her arms once again. "Don't be so ridiculous. He loves you."

And I couldn't help but notice the slight edge to her angelic voice, as if she was hurt. I took in her words and allowed a sob to escape through my lips. I wanted to believe her. I really did. But I was being called beautiful by someone ravishing and stunning. Someone I could never compare to.

I decided to say nothing else, and laid in her arms while captivated by her exquisite scent. The emptiness in my chest slowly faded, and it wasn't long before she spoke again.

"He's still enchanted by your scent, Bella. Please don't blame him. You need to understand that he can still hurt you or even attack if he got so… close," she stated softly, grabbing my hand to stroke my palm. She seemed to be staring at nothing, thinking, cradling me even closer against her chest. And I looked at her, focusing on her vivid facial features, so perfect, until she caught my eye and smiled warmly. And it made me wonder…

"Alice," I uttered, staring questionably at her. "What about you?" It surprised me at how quickly I got over the events from the other night.

"What about me?" She breathed out, her tone confused and yet, adorable.

"I don't know…" I murmured, concentrating on my theory. I looked away from her again and blushed. "We're pretty close right now. I don't understand why you aren't struggling with me, considering how my scent is supposedly… irresistible."

I leaped slightly from my position at the sound of a purr, occurring in her chest, and stopped immediately when she placed her small chin against my shoulder, taking in a deep breath against my neck.

"Bella, you _are _irresistible. I just happen to have more control over myself than Edward does," she responded, happily, I might add.

I stared at her, incredulous. She couldn't possibly have more control than Edward. He wanted to _kill me_ the moment he smelled my blood, and look how far he's gone. "You're being absurd."

I grinned when her eyes narrowed, and she set me down beside her before speaking. "Remember the first time I met you? I didn't crave for your blood as much as Edward had. I struggled, of course, but it wasn't nearly enough to lose myself."

I frowned slightly, remembering. She did have a point. The moment I saw Alice, she didn't seem to be fighting herself for control. She actually seemed… tamed.

"And should I add that if I attacked, I could resist the urge to bite you?" She stated, playfully, of course, but it didn't stop me from shuddering.

"You wouldn't attack in the first place," I added, smiling. "Besides, I know you too well. You could never scare me."

I watched as she arched an eyebrow, a mischievous look spreading across her dazzling face, while I attempted to keep my own straight.

"Would you like to bet on that?" She asked, excitedly, as I could see it bubbling up in her. I shifted my hands behind me slightly, scraping my body against the couch to put some distance between us. She wasn't serious, was she? It was dangerous to cross that line. After knowing Alice and the other Cullens so well, I learned two things. One, _never _bet against Alice. And two was the obvious one, the one where it was never a good idea to mess with a vampire's thirst. And yet, for some bizarre reason, I heard myself utter a quiet 'sure.'

She laughed an angel's laugh, causing some warmth to spread across my chest. She smiled ever so gently. "I was only kidding, Bella. I would never want to scare you like that."

"You wouldn't be able to scare me!" I cried out before I could stop myself, crossing my arms in front of my chest. That was ridiculous. I knew I was still a human, but it made me angry to think I was weak. I watched as Alice stared at me blankly, biting down on her lip.

"So, should I attack now?"

My eyes shot open at her question. "Wha-" But I couldn't even finish saying a simple word before my heart began racing at a hundred miles an hour, pounding against my chest as I felt myself being pushed against the arm of the couch, arms pinned down and something cold hovering over my body. Alice's face appeared over mine, just mere inches as her eyes faded from the golden color it had once been to black.

She was snarling between her teeth, visibly sharp and glistening with venom, and I crouched lower, taking deep breaths as sweat formed down my face and neck. I gulped, feeling the blood pulse through my veins and heart. I stayed frozen in my position, unable to speak or even think as the girl I once thought could never be any danger snapped at me with a gorgeously frightening face.

Then, suddenly, she stopped, clamping her lips shut to hide her ridiculously sharp teeth. I watched as her face spread into a more calmed expression, and relief washed over me as her eyes faded into a slight gold again. Though the speed of my pounding heart never stopped.

"Alice…" I whispered so softly, with caution, as I noticed my chest heaving up and down uncontrollably. She looked at me, curiously.

"I told you," she murmured, expressionless, yet in a regretting way. "I'm sorry." And she remained silent, her petite body still hovering over mine, her cold, silky skin pressed tightly against my own. And it was at that 

moment that I shot my eyes away from her face, lowering them to our position, and deep crimson flushed my cheeks.

Her small, yet graceful fingers slid to my burning face, silently stroking it while I caught her gaze. I continued to heave uncontrollably, sweating, realizing my heart still raced, but for a different reason. Her left arm supported her weight as she pulled it up beside me, crouching lower until her right knee slid outside my bare leg, the other one tucked neatly in between the two of mine.

My muscles tensed up as her knee slid further up, right near my crotch, my stomach burning with fire. I knew I had to leave, had to release myself from Alice's grip, but I didn't want to. I couldn't. The intensity of her gaze left me memorized, and I realized I thoroughly enjoyed it. The way her fingers caressed my face and neck, fulfilling a part of my craving for her. The way my thoughts completely disappeared with each touch, with each breath, as the warmth in my heart grew.

And then I saw the ends of her flawless lips curve upward, flashing me a dazzling smile, or was it a smirk? I didn't care, because before I knew it, those lips brushed across my pulsing neck, hesitating. I covered up the gasp that threatened to release at her touch, and I pulled my head back for more access.

She pulled away almost immediately, and I had to scuffle away a groan at her release, but it was quickly replaced with a sharp intake of breath as her slender fingers dug into the smooth skin of my arms and lowered them, trailing goose bumps along the way.

Her lips traced the thin fabric of my nightgown, using her hands to slide around the curves of my body until they landed on my thighs, sending chills down my spine at her cold touch. My body stiffened, and those tender finger tips slid upward again, bringing the end of my dress with it.

I bit back a moan as I brought my head back, closing my eyes tightly. The sensation built up when my stomach was exposed to the chilly air, and I immediately arched my back the moment she pressed her lips against the burning fire aching through it.

She trailed the kisses around my stomach, occasionally sniffing the surface of my skin, breathing in what she must have thought to be my sweet scent. I felt the cold rush of her hands caressing my sides, and they slid up until her thumbs were just below my breasts.

She was purring now, the rumbling coming from her throat, and I could have sworn I felt her tongue slip through her lips, licking the skin that covered my ribs until she reached my chest. The dress barely covered my breasts at that point, and she ran a hand underneath the cloth to grasp one of them. I whimpered in response, arching once again to her touch and closing the small space between us.

She ran her face lightly through the black cloth, stopping at the point above my chest, her knee officially jammed in between my legs. I lifted a weak arm to dig my fingers against her shoulder, and shivered as she did the same, unable to pay attention to the strength she was inflicting on me.

I couldn't care. The moment her lips ran across my neck sent a moan full of ecstasy escape through my mouth. And for a few seconds, she paused there, taking in huge, desirable breaths. It seemed she had to force herself to life her head up to my chin, where, for the first time, captured my lips for a breathtaking kiss.

I moved my mouth with hers, enjoying how cold her lips were compared to mine, which were begging for her touch. Her tongue finally entered my mouth, and I allowed full access to it. Her hand released my breast, and slithered up to my collarbone, grasping my shoulder.

And then, suddenly, she shifted her small body, lifting up some of her weight. I opened my eyes as soon as she did so, and watched as her teeth, very softly, bit on my lower lip, pulling it back slightly. She remained in the position for a moment, trembling, and opened her eyes, which were pitch black once again.

I didn't respond to her terrifying look. I wanted her to stay like this, for us to stay like this. I loved the feeling of her skin against mine. The way her petite figure seemed to fit perfectly around mine. The way she held me, needing me. I loved _her_, and I couldn't care less if she sunk her teeth into me at that moment.

But before I knew it, she vanished from my sight, sending a breeze to ruffle against my skin, which was covered in goose bumps. I felt despair find its way to my heart, and I glanced toward the kitchen to see her trembling, fidgeting with her breathing, which came in uneven gasps.

I sat up, shocked, unable to understand what just happened, because all I wanted to do was walk up to her and wrap her in my arms. To hold her like she always did to me. To comfort her.

But something held me back. She glanced at me with those black eyes, and I knew she needed to hunt. I was only a few feet away from her, making sure I kept my distance.

"Go," I whispered, understandingly. She looked at me, confused, yet her face relaxed into a caring expression. She nodded, as if thanking me, and gave me a reassuring smile, a smile I took to heart, before disappearing through the door in a flash.

I wasn't quick enough to watch her leave, and it left me disappointed and worried. I bit my lip as my eyes darted toward the ground, sensing the tears and the blood rushing to my cheeks. I stood there, waiting for nothing, waiting for anything, as the events that took place just minutes ago continued to flash through my mind.

I was confused, completely and utterly baffled. What did this mean? That I loved Alice as more than a friend? It didn't bother me at all of my feelings for another female. But what frightened me was the fact that I could be in love with someone that wasn't Edward.

A lump appeared in my throat at the mention of his name, and I took a seat, shifting my thoughts to Alice again. My chest warmed up when I imagined her face, smiling brightly at me, and I realized I was awaiting her return more than Edward's.

I sighed, clamping my hands over the parts her lips brushed over my skin, and I smiled. My feelings were obvious. That much was true, and I wasn't afraid to admit it. And I supposed it was going to be long road ahead of us.

Because for the first time since I met Edward, I was actually happy that he was gone.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it! I'm not planning on making a multi-chaptered story of it, considering the ending's pretty open, and I'm pretty busy with another story. Please review!**


End file.
